Most vehicles include a cargo area. The cargo area may be described as a trunk when associated with a sedan, but may also include other storage areas, such as the rearward space in an SUV or a van, the bed of a truck, etc. Often, the cargo area of a vehicle is equipped with a storage/organizational bin or net, in which objects may be placed so that the objects do not move during operation of the vehicle.